The Order of the Vale
Once known as the Kingsguard, the Order of the Vale has served as the primary defense force to both King Sennis Grey of Camelot and Grand Prince Arkhan Aerendyl of Burthorpe. Now, however, it seems that they serve no ruler, but only the guidance and principles of their Grand Masters Jacob Calderon and Lues Soter. The Story Every Story Has a Beginning: The Order of the Vale was once known as the Kingsguard of Camelot, the most elite force in all of Camelot under the reign of King Sennis. At first, the Kingsguard was only made up of Jacob Calderon and a handful of armsmen from the Royal Army of Camelot. It wasn't until that Grand Master Calderon stepped down as the Commanding Officer of Combat Actions of the Army that the Kingsguard was truly allowed to flourish. The armsmen were all but cut from the ranks and a new breed of officer began to be seen throughout military installations in the Kingdom, these officers were not armsmen at all and far from being considered regulars. They were keen with both sword and combat magics, usually fire, but there was, of course, the rare hydromancer or geomancer in the ranks. At the height of Sennis' reign the Kingsguard had saved his life more than once, though there were casualities. The first of which was Braedyn Eleryd she was pronounced Killed in Action three months after receiving her commission as a Captain in the Royal Army. The second, and last, was Auron Ryder whom was killed during combat action in a still undisclosed location almost five months after receiving his commission as a Captain in the Royal Army. The Kingsguard became more of a secret police to the King by the time the Praven Revolts that nearly sparked a war with Ardougne. The Kingsguard moved in and arrested Cralix Praven and had been ordered to execute him, however Grand Master Calderon directly disobeyed the orders of his commanding officer, General Logan Courval. This brought tension between the two, without a doubt. Every Story... After the revolts were put down and House Praven was all but exiled from the Kingdom, the Kingsguard was ordered to protect a whole lot more than just the King and his family but the whole of Camelot in its entirety. They were placed above the law in a lot of aspects and asked to carry out under the table assassinations and security details. One of these particular details led the Kingsguard to the Misthalite City of Lumbridge where a Duke was hosting a party, and at this particular party General Courval's son had ate too much and had taken the symptoms of poison. When questioned on the matter, the Duke's church-goons marched in and attempted to ambush the party. Though no blood was drawn, the government of Misthalin attempted to claim that the Kingsguard had assaulted a priest, which wasn't true to any extent. On another detail the Kingsguard was led to the Asgarnian City of Falador where the Faladian King himself was hosting a ball, and at this particular ball the Asgarnian King advanced on King Sennis with a knife, and the Kingsguard disarmed him and teleported, with King Sennis, to Falador. Sennis stood beside his guards action, but General Courval did not, which increased the tension in their relationship. In the end, the Asgarnian king ended up taking his own life. The Kingsguard had finally been able to settle down and handle more domestic threats to the Kingdom after having dealt with the foreign threats. King Sennis ordered that they investigate every member of his court and to keep his nobles in check. One of these problematic nobles, Conor Hunt, had basically established a fortress at the heart of the kingdom. In response, Brigadier Calderon ordered four companies of soldiers and twelve members of the Kingsguard to occupy his fortress to provoke a response. Conor Hunt made his way to Camelot and demanded an explanation, in which Kingsguard replied only by throwing the papers that guaranteed his nobility into the fire. He was ordered to join the ranks of the Royal Army as a colonel and earn his nobility to retake his lands, and he did. It wasn't long before King Sennis also grew more comfortable with the peace-time and soon began attending local church meetings. In one of these outing an assassin stabbed him in the throat, though a member of the Kingsguard, Braedyn Eleryd, was able to give her life in order to keep the king alive just long enough. However, he was somehow teleported away from the castle and Grand Master Calderon followed in hot pursuit. Sennis had been kidnapped by the Temple Knights and, well, rescued rather quickly by the Kingsguard. Jacob was nearly stabbed to death by these black hearted knights. Soon after this incident the Kingsguard left Camelot and moved to Burthorpe where they would serve Grand Prince Arkhan and adopt a new name, The Order of the Valley '''or '''Vale. Now, they did so honorably until the Grand Prince began to speak of open rebellion against the Asgarnian crown and, in one event, offered Burthorpian citizens to werewolves in assist for their military aid. Deputy Grand Master Soter had the Grand Prince executed in the streets on the order of Grand Master Calderon. Soon afterwards, the Asgarnian Hierarchy, members of the military, attempted to assassinate Grand Master Calderon and a small delegation of his men, including a fifteen year old girl whom was apprenticed to Grand Master Calderon.. The party was able to escape the castle but during the struggle one of the Adairs grabbed the non-combatant apprentice and slit her throat. After the Valesmen were betrayed they retreated to the only place they knew would be out of Asgarnia's reach: Canifis, Morytania. Every Story has an Ending: It just isn't here yet. '' Not yet. Jacob Calderon: Jacob is the Grand Master of the Order and has served distinctively in multiple groups. A few of these being: The Grand Army of Kandarin as a Captain, and later being placed in the Vectori for Vergil Vekon; the Royal Army of Camelot originally as a Private and working his way to Brigadier General; the Royal Army of Yanille as a Captain and being promoted to Colonel before he resigned. '''Education: ' ''- Dropped out of the Kandarin School of Art and Music, but boy does he play piano pretty well. '' ''- He graduated from the Kandarin School of Military Warfare with no demerits for conduct, but loads for other unspecified things, though these were swept under the rug.'' ''- He graduated from the Kandarin School of Magic with multiple'' demerits because of his constant desire for more knowledge. ''- He has studied the Ancient Magicks and the Ancient Language.'' ''- Tutored in swordsmanship. '' ''- Adept Pyromancer. '' Lues Soter Lues Soter was recruited by Grand Master Calderon during the early days of the Order as the Kingsguard in Camelot. Soter proved himself to be a valuable asset to the Kingsguard and he was steadily promoted, and soon after joining the Guard made Deputy Grand Master. He is the son of Chris Soter. Education: ' ''- Primarily home-schooled by several tutors provided by his late father. - He also received some tutoring by Dystopian's character, whom's '' ''name can not remember at this time! '' ''- Also tutored in pyromancery by Grand Master Calderon. '' - ''Years of experience when it comes to rolling blunts. Ricard (Sentis) Calderon: Ricard Sentis served as an Armsmen under the Grand Masters' command in Yanille and seemingly just tagged along with the Kingsguard to Burthorpe, though he had no part in the assassination of Grand Prince Arkhan. He was present during the Betrayal and has been brought into House Calderon. '''Education: ''- No formal education, but he's brought up as a straight O.G with Tupac and friends. He also did chronic with Lil Wayne and Drake back before girls like Nicki messed things up. '' - He's been mentored in swordsmanship by Jacob and another man by the name of Otto, though Otto is now considered a traitor and should be killed on sight. Adria Bowen Adria was born in Draynor and brought up as a magic hopeful. At the age of seventeen she was apprenticed by Jacob Calderon and tutored in the arcane, primarily nature magic. She has only recently joined the Order as a full member, but has been considered a valuable asset for sometime. Education: - Tutored by her uncle. - Tutored in the arcane by Jacob Calderon. '' Wade Praven Wade Praven was recruited into the Order of the Vale by Grand Master Calderon directly and immediately elevated to the rank of Proselyte. Wade, a member of House Praven, is a favored member of the order, and will likely rise through the ranks steadily. '''Education:' - No formal education. ''- Very talented in the art of archery. Wade has been trained'' to use a bow from a very young age, his skill only increasing throughout his years of life. '' ''- He is an excellent hunter and tracker, a very valuable asset to the men of the Vale. Malcolm Lovell: Malcolm Lovell was commissioned into the Royal Army of Camelot as a Lieutenant and served directly under Grand Master Calderon's command, he would be promoted to Colonel before vanishing for multiple years. Though, not too long ago Tommen and other agents located him in a small hamlet on the border of Camelot. He is currently an Acolyte in the Valesmen. Education: - Graduated from the Camelot Academy of Military Science. - Trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat. - Experience leading troops on the field in modern military formations. - Experience training and organizing forces to control the sphere of battle. '' Tommen (Calderon): Tommen is a Proselyte in the Order of the Vale and may even be related to Grand Master Calderon. There are rumors that the young lad may even be the Grand Master's own son, though neither of them will speak on the matter. Tommen, only seventeen, has already proven himself on the field of battle multiple times and is always looking forward to a good fight. More often than not, he will be seen in his full battle gear. '''Education:' ''- Kicked out of the Kandarin Academy of Military Warfare for having an excessive amount of demerits, most of which earned from being too rough in the sparring ring. '' ''- He knows how to play the piano pretty well, he had a good tutor. '' '-'' ''Some experience with pyromancery. '' Active Operations: 'Canifis: To work with and help our allies. ' Command: G.M. J. Calderon. Crew: D.G.M L. Soter & Acolyte M. Lovell. '''Asgarnia: To gather information for MoI R. Sentis. Command: Proselyte Tommen. Crew: Initiate Bree. The Leadership: Grand Master: '''J. Calderon. '''Deputy Grand Master: '''L. Soter. Treasury & Armory: Three hundred thousand gold coins donated by '''J. Calderon. Two hundred thousand gold coins donated by L. Soter. One hundred thousand gold coins donated by R. Sentis. - Ten mithril chainbodies provided by J. Calderon '("borrowed" from the Royal Army of Camelot's Officer Corps) Ten mithril helms provided by '''J. Calderon '("borrowed" from the Royal Army of Camelot's Officer Corps.) Ten mithril long-swords provided by 'J. Calderon '("borrowed" from the Royal Army of Camelot's Officer Corps.) Ten mithril daggers provided by '''J. Calderon (Purchased.) Ten Silv'thril long-swords provided by the Tsar of Canifis. ' Ten Silv'thril daggers provided by '''the Tsar of Canifis. ' One thousand Blood, Air, Fire, Water, Law, and Nature Runes provided by the '''Zamorakian Magical Institute. A good amount of commorbs and modified comm-braces, every Valesman has one. Category:In-Character History Category:Military Category:Godless Category:Organization Category:Morytania Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia Category:Kandarin Category:Humans Category:Elf